


Intoxicating

by chaos_monkey



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 16 year old Jaskier, Age Difference, Age of Consent, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Coming In Pants, Detective!Geralt, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, barely legal Jaskier, minor comeplay, very mild alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Jaskier is bound and determined to Get Some tonight. Geralt just wanted to have a drink, and he really does try to behave... at first.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 83
Kudos: 692
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, The Witcher Alternate Universes, Witcher Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the anon ask and wolfie's answer on [this tumblr post](https://badwolfhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/618147516247130112/im-always-a-sucker-for-age-difference-just-shy-of)! Thank you's to Revakah, badwolfbadwolf, and ssleif for the encouragement <3
> 
> (unapologetic and explicit underage sex ahead; consider yourselves warned)

Geralt was at his usual table in the back corner nursing his second pint and trying to forget the shit day he’d had, when he noticed the kid walk in. 

Of course he noticed. Not only was he trained to notice details and people, everyone in the fucking _bar_ noticed that kid walk in. He was slim and pretty— and his little hip-swaying swagger as he walked over to lean against the bar showed he knew it, too. His dark hair was carefully styled to look messy, his perfectly pouty lips pink and full in a round, boyish face that was unquestionably younger than whatever his ID said, and he was wearing a skin-tight white t-shirt, with sleeves that barely covered his shoulders and a hem that barely reached the top of his equally-tight red jeans. 

It wasn’t any of those things that really caught Geralt’s attention, though. It was the boy’s eyes that did it. Big, wide, bright blue eyes that scanned the room from under thick eyelashes and stopped on— 

Him. 

_Fuck._

Looking away, Geralt scowled at the far wall, but couldn’t quite stop watching out of the corner of his eye while the kid ordered something from the bar— and then sauntered over to his table with a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I love how you just… sit in the corner and _brood._ ” 

Geralt didn’t look at him. “I’m here to drink alone.” 

“Good, yeah. Good.” The kid smirked and sat on the edge of the table, placing his ass square in Geralt’s line of sight with a little wiggle and very transparently doing it on purpose. “I’m Jaskier. And you are..?” 

“Not interested,” Geralt growled, taking a long pull of his beer to try and distract himself from the ass and thigh now resting on his table, displayed to perfection by denim so tight it almost looked painted on. 

It didn’t work. 

“Mmhm, and that’s why you were checking me out when I came in.” Jaskier’s voice was smooth, surprisingly confident for how young he was, with an almost musical lilt to it that didn’t annoy Geralt nearly as much as he wanted it to. 

“I was not checking you out,” Geralt said; then immediately regretted saying anything at all. 

Jaskier— no, the _kid—_ smirked, pink tongue darting out briefly to wet his plump red lips. Not that Geralt noticed. “If you say so.” 

Geralt just grunted and glowered into the middle distance while he drank, figuring if he stopped answering, the boy would lose interest. Or maybe even lose his nerve. For all his flirty bravado and confident tone, Geralt would have bet money the kid was still a fucking virgin. His youth and inexperience were blatantly obvious, to Geralt at least, in the self-conscious way he held himself. Like he was play-acting at something he had seen but didn’t fully understand. And he didn’t stop fidgeting, subtly but almost constantly, his fingers nervously rubbing against his thumb beside his thigh or picking at the label on his beer bottle. 

But despite Geralt ignoring him beyond the occasional mono-syllabic and noncommittal grunt, the kid just kept _talking._ Talking, and smiling, and gesturing with his hands in a way Geralt tried very, very hard not to find endearing. His thinly-veiled and almost painfully awkward innuendo quickly got even less subtle as he went on, leaning in close enough that Geralt could _smell_ him, spicy cologne and the light beer he was sipping and the faint smell of lavender-scented laundry detergent. 

“ … so, what do you say you and I get out of here and find someplace more private—” 

“No,” Geralt snapped, cutting him off and finally meeting those wide, bright blue eyes he’d been trying so hard to avoid looking at again. “Go home, kid. I told you I’m not interested,” he added harshly when the boy opened his mouth to answer, hoping his coldly irritated tone would hide the fact that he was lying through his teeth. 

It worked. The coquettish look finally slipped and the kid closed his mouth again and stood, ass sliding off Geralt’s table with a soft rasp of denim. He paused for a moment like he was going to say something more; but then turned and went back to the bar without another word. 

Geralt glared at his half-empty pint glass, feeling irrationally guilty at the hurt puppy-dog eyes Jaskier had given him before walking away. He should be _relieved_ the kid had finally taken the hint. Not… hungrily staring at him where he was leaning on the bar and chatting animatedly with the bartender instead. Not eyeing the way his ass looked half bent over in those tight jeans, or the way his thin t-shirt had ridden up his waist to reveal an enticing strip of smooth, milk-white skin that made Geralt want to taste it; sink his teeth into those narrow hips and run his tongue down— 

“Fuck,” Geralt muttered, slamming his glass onto the table with a dull _thunk_ and grabbing his leather jacket. Resolutely _not_ looking over at the bar again, he stalked into the men’s room, where it took way longer than it should have for his more than half-filled cock to soften enough for him to take a piss before he headed home. 

When he came back out though, Geralt pulled up short at the sight of one of the bar’s sleazier regulars, a heavyset brute of a man already more than half in his cups, crowded up behind the kid and practically humping him against the bar. Jaskier’s head was tilted back onto the guy’s shoulder, a clearly nervous attempt at his previous coy, sunny smile on his face while he murmured something Geralt couldn’t hear. 

Without really thinking about it past _oh hell no,_ Geralt strode forward, yanking the man around by one shoulder and off of Jaskier. He really was powerfully-built; almost as big as Geralt himself.

_Almost._

“Fuck off—” the man started angrily; then cut himself off when he recognized Geralt’s face. “Hey man, relax. Me and my new friend here are just getting to know each other a little better is all.” 

“You _asking_ me to run you in for soliciting a fucking minor?” Geralt growled, trying not to breathe in the stink of cheap beer and cheaper cigarettes on the guy’s breath and fighting down the urge to wipe the leer off his face with a fist instead. 

“Now, hey, I’m not—” 

“Shut up, kid,” Geralt snapped without looking at him. Jaskier shut up. 

The man’s jaw tightened, his smirk faltering and his eyes darting sideways at Jaskier one more time, and then he moved away, raising both hands out to the sides in the universal gesture of _backing the fuck down._

“That’s what I thought.” Geralt grabbed the kid by the arm and marched him out the door. 

“What are you talking about, run him in? And I have _ID,_ I’ll have you know! You can’t just kick me out, I’m nineteen—” 

“Don’t lie to me,” Geralt said, once they were outside. He pushed his jacket aside, making sure the kid got a clear look at the badge and currently empty holster on his hip. Jaskier’s eyes went wide. “How old are you?” 

The kid licked his lips again, throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously, and didn’t _that_ just put more ideas in Geralt’s head that he didn’t need in there right now. 

“Sixteen,” he said after a pause, biting his bottom lip and looking up at Geralt through those pretty eyelashes. It made his eyes look even bigger. “Am I in trouble, officer?” 

“Detective,” Geralt answered without thinking, distracted by the look the boy was giving him, all wide-eyed innocence that was somehow about as far from innocent as it was possible to be. “You don’t want to get involved with… someone like that,” he finally said. “Trust me.” 

Jaskier blinked up at him with a smile more alluring than it had any right to be, and stepped closer. “Well, there’s someone else I’d much rather get… _involved_ with, anyway.” 

That hopeful gaze was intoxicating, far more so than the measly two pints he hadn’t even finished, and it didn’t help that Jaskier was standing close enough for Geralt to feel the kid’s body heat radiating against him. It had been… well, he couldn’t say exactly how long it had been since he’d gotten laid, which already made it too fucking long. Sixteen wasn’t technically illegal; and in any case, Geralt reasoned— fully aware he was just justifying it to himself but not able to care all that much at the moment— if _he_ didn’t take the boy home, Jaskier would just go find someone else who would. 

_Screw it._

If the kid was that fucking determined to get wrecked by someone tonight, it may as well be him. 

“I’m going home,” he said gruffly, turning and walking away. “You coming or not?” 

There was a moment of silence, during which Geralt felt a stronger pang of disappointment than he would ever admit to at the idea that Jaskier had changed his mind; then the sound of sneakers on pavement as the kid hurried to catch up to him. 

“I knew it,” Jaskier said smugly once he’d fallen into step next to Geralt. “I knew you wanted me.” 

“Hmm,” Geralt grunted, briefly leaving Jaskier behind again as he rounded the corner towards his parking spot. 

“So you’re a detective? That’s exciting. I’m a musician. Well, a singer mostly. And song-writer. What sort of music do you listen to?” 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Geralt said, pausing with one hand on the open driver’s side door. 

“Not really,” Jaskier answered brightly. He ducked into the passenger seat and kept going, twisting around to reach for his seatbelt. “Nice car. Do you live fa- _mmf—_ ” 

He cut off in a muffled squeak as Geralt leaned over and covered those full lips in a hard kiss, reaching around to tangle his fingers through the kid’s messy hair the way he’d been pretending he didn’t want to do since Jaskier had first met his eyes from across the bar. He shouldn’t want a bloody _teenager_ like this; he _knew_ he shouldn’t… but he really fucking did.

The hard-on that hadn’t ever completely gone away promptly started filling again, his cock thickening against his thigh as he parted Jaskier’s lips with his tongue, licking into his mouth and drinking in his breathy moans. He tasted just as good as Geralt had thought he would, all soft plump lips and flickering wet tongue still coated with the mild tang of beer. 

He had Jaskier panting in no time at all, his breath hot in Geralt’s mouth, and the boy nearly jumped through the roof with a surprised gasp when Geralt dropped his hand down and ran it up the inside of Jaskier’s thigh to his crotch, cupping the entire bulge between his legs with a rough squeeze and a low growl. Jaskier was rock hard already, erection straining out against the front of his tight jeans, and he shuddered with a broken little moan as Geralt pressed harder, sliding his fingertips into the heat between the kid’s ass and the seat. 

Geralt’s own cock was throbbing against his leg as Jaskier quivered under his touch, knees spread as wide as they would go in the confines of the car and hips jerking to grind himself into Geralt’s palm. Finally making himself pull back from the kiss, Geralt kept watching Jaskier’s face and rubbing his crotch with one hand. The boy’s cheeks were flushed, kiss-swollen lips red and slick, his mouth open and chest heaving as he squirmed in his seat with an almost panicked look in his lust-darkened blue eyes. 

“I— I can’t— I’m—” 

“Gonna come for me already?” Geralt asked, his voice low and husky with desire; and that was all it took for Jaskier to jerk with a short, shocked cry, shuddering as he came into his jeans under Geralt’s hand. 

Geralt smirked, giving Jaskier’s twitching cock one more squeeze and running his thumb deliberately over the wet patch soaking slowly through the thin denim, pulling a high, shivering moan from the boy’s throat. He settled back into his seat and finally started the car, glancing over to see Jaskier staring at him, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. The kid was still breathing hard, his fingers clenched tight around his forgotten seatbelt and his cheeks blazing with heat— embarrassment and arousal both, Geralt thought. 

“Well?” he said, purposely shifting his hips and watching those big eyes immediately flicker down to his crotch and back up again. 

Jaskier licked his lips and hesitated briefly, then pulled his seatbelt across his hips and buckled up, chin raised in a challenging stare. 

“You still haven’t told me your name.” His voice was slightly hoarse but fairly steady, considering; and the warm pressure of his hand slid onto Geralt’s thigh while he spoke. 

Pulling out into the street, Geralt gunned the engine, shifting his hips again with an appreciative grunt as tentative fingers curled around his cock to trace the shape of his erection while he drove.

“Geralt.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Thank you's due to Rev, Wolfie, and Leif for all the encouragement and feedback on this <3<3<3

It wasn’t a long drive home, no more than five or ten minutes. Which was fortunate, because between the light, teasing touches to his cock and Jaskier _still_ chattering away incessantly at him, by the time Geralt made the final turn onto his block he was getting sorely tempted to just shove the boy’s face down into his lap and give him something better to do with that pretty mouth of his. 

Jaskier did quiet down when Geralt pulled into the drive and they both got out of the car. Not giving the boy’s nerves any time to settle in, Geralt pushed him up against the kitchen counter the moment they got inside and covered his mouth in a hungry kiss. Jaskier melted into it with a sigh, his lips parting instantly for Geralt’s tongue, his arms snaking around Geralt’s shoulders and a loud moan rising in his throat as Geralt ground against him with a roll of his hips.

He smelled fantastic, hints of fresh sweat lacing through the spicy scent of cologne, and Geralt broke away to bury his face in Jaskier’s neck instead, licking and sucking at that smooth, soft skin. Jaskier huffed out a pleased little _unf,_ tilting his head as Geralt rutted against him, spreading the boy’s thighs open with one knee. Geralt was tired of waiting though, and not particularly interested in playing around like this for long. Sliding his hands down to squeeze Jaskier’s ass through his tight jeans, he hoisted Jaskier bodily off the ground with a growl, supporting the kid’s weight easily with one forearm slung under his ass. 

Jaskier yelped in surprise, wrapping his legs around Geralt’s hips and clinging onto him while Geralt carried him through to the bedroom, still nipping and kissing a wet trail up Jaskier’s neck to the line of his jaw. He yelped again when Geralt deposited him unceremoniously onto the bed, wriggling around to sprawl on his back and watching with his lip caught between his teeth while Geralt quickly peeled his own black t-shirt off over his head. 

Tossing his shirt blindly to one side, Geralt joined him on the bed, climbing on top of him, hips between Jaskier’s thighs as he covered the boy’s mouth with his again. Jaskier didn’t hesitate, just pulled him down for more; legs falling open wider and hands clutching at Geralt’s bare back while Geralt ground against him with a groan and shoved Jaskier’s tight shirt up to thumb at one stiff, perky little nipple. The kid was erect again in mere moments, cock hot and hard against Geralt’s even through the double layer of jeans, and Geralt couldn’t help the smirk that ghosted across his lips at the memory of being sixteen and blissfully unbothered by the vague notion of things like refractory periods. 

He finally pulled back with a last nip at Jaskier’s plump bottom lip, pausing for a moment to drink in the sight the boy made under him: shirt rucked up to his armpits and his cock straining at his jeans, his dark hair a disheveled mess and his blue eyes blown wide and dark with desire above red-flushed cheeks. Sitting back on his heels, Geralt tugged Jaskier’s hips up with him, into his lap so his own erection was nestled firmly against Jaskier’s ass. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Geralt asked, deliberately holding Jaskier’s gaze while popping the top button of the boy’s jeans open. 

Jaskier’s tongue darted out briefly to lick his lips and he glanced away and then back again before nodding, looking up at Geralt, wide-eyed as a rabbit in the headlights. “I— yes.” 

“What did I say about lying to me,” Geralt growled, not a question so much as a warning, and the kid twitched, swallowing hard. 

“Well— I mean, not… _everything._ ” Jaskier ducked his head, the blush in his cheeks growing impossibly redder. “I’ve done some stuff with people, and, things, you know… to myself.” 

He shyly tried to close his legs under Geralt’s steady stare, but Geralt held them open, running his hands slowly but firmly up and down the inside of Jaskier’s thighs. Jaskier quivered, squirming, and Geralt’s fingers tightened involuntarily, his hips twitching up as the motion rubbed the boy’s tight ass over his stiff cock. 

“Tell me.” Without looking away from those big blue eyes, Geralt finally undid Jaskier’s next button; then another, one at a time, smirking a little as he went. Jaskier wasn’t even wearing underwear. 

Jaskier’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly once or twice as Geralt finished with his fly and tugged his already come-stained jeans down his hips just enough for his cock to pop out, full and hard and flushed a pretty red; but he seemed at a loss for words for the first time that night. 

“Have you sucked cock?” Geralt asked bluntly, rubbing his thumbs in little circles over Jaskier’s hips. He felt an almost feral smile creep over his face when Jaskier nodded eagerly, eyes darting down to Geralt’s crotch and tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Good. Been fingered?” 

Jaskier nodded again and answered that time, his voice higher than normal. “Yes, but, um… only, uh. By myself.” 

“Fucked?” 

Jaskier shook his head, cock twitching up off his stomach. 

“Mmm,” Geralt hummed thoughtfully. Running a thumb up the underside of Jaskier’s shaft, he circled it lightly over the head, and Jaskier twitched with a little whimper, cock jumping again under his touch. “So you got tired of fingering yourself alone in your room and decided you needed to get fucked properly, is that it?” 

Nodding, cheeks still flaming red, Jaskier actually let out a whine when Geralt took his hand off the boy’s cock again. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Jaskier’s jeans instead, unceremoniously yanking them down and off; then flipped him over onto his front. Straddling the kid’s lean thighs, Geralt finished stripping the white t-shirt off over Jaskier’s head and leaned down on all fours to suck a hard kiss into the curve of his neck. 

“I can help you with that,” he murmured, voice low and hoarse as he ground his own still-clothed erection hard against Jaskier’s bare ass. 

Jaskier _moaned,_ long and loud, trembling under him; and Geralt began blazing a trail of bites and licks down Jaskier’s back. Pulling the boy up by the hips, Geralt spread his ass cheeks open with both hands, briefly sinking his teeth into that taut, smoothly rounded flesh the way he’d been wanting to do all _fucking_ evening. Jaskier jerked with a gasp that turned into a shuddering moan when Geralt replaced his teeth with his tongue, dragging it inwards and then up over the tight furl of Jaskier’s hole with a rumbling hum of appreciation. It might be the kid’s first time, but he knew how to get himself cleaned up properly at least. 

Geralt licked into him harder, savouring the taste of clean, soft skin and the faint musk of fresh sweat, pressing his tongue in as deep as he could with a quiet groan. He knew he probably, really, shouldn’t be getting off quite so fucking _hard_ on the thought of being Jaskier’s first. But it was hard to feel guilty about it with the boy naked and squirming, mewling facedown into the mattress while Geralt licked his tight, pink little hole open until he was sweating and panting and begging for more. 

“Geralt— Geralt, _please!”_ Jaskier’s desperate whine, muffled into the pillow though it was, sent an immediate jolt of lust through Geralt’s gut. Delivering another nip of his teeth to the boy’s ass cheek that made Jaskier jerk with a startled yelp, Geralt finally pulled back, pausing to admire the view yet again. He must have been going at the boy a little longer than he realized. Jaskier was twitching and trembling, positively dripping wet with spit, his twitching cock leaking a trail of precome down onto the bed between his spread knees. With his shoulders down and ass up, back arched and sweat glistening all down the curve of his spine, he was practically fucking _presenting,_ and a quiet growl of want rose low in Geralt’s throat. 

“On your back,” Geralt said, getting up to strip out of his black jeans and heaving a sigh of relief as his aching erection was finally freed of its denim prison. Jaskier flopped down onto his side with a little huffed sigh that cut off abruptly in a squeak, those already big blue eyes widening even further when they dropped down to Geralt’s cock. 

“You’ll be fine,” Geralt grunted, digging out lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He tossed them onto the bed and settled down between Jaskier’s legs, pushing the kid the rest of the way over onto his back. 

A quick moment opening the lube, and then Geralt ran two fingers over Jaskier’s hole to get him warm and slippery before sliding one inside him. Jaskier shivered, gasping as Geralt pushed in deeper, pulled back; then pressed in again, working lube into that soft, squeezing heat. 

“Yeah, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it,” Geralt murmured. Just his _finger_ looked big pushing into the boy’s tight little hole. “Touch yourself. It’ll help.” 

Jaskier did, one hand flying down to grip his own cock and a quavering moan rising in his throat. He kept letting out high, shocked, breathless little noises in between moans while Geralt fingered him slowly, shifting slightly to grind his stiff cock against the back of Jaskier’s thigh while he did. Pausing and pulling back, Geralt pressed a second finger in along with the first, and Jaskier trembled and tensed up with a little unintelligible choked off noise deep in his throat, rim clenching tight around Geralt’s fingers and his hand stilling again. 

“Relax,” Geralt growled, pausing. “Just… push a little,” he added; and a second later felt Jaskier relax around his fingers, enough to let him slide a bit deeper. “Yeah… yeah, just like that. Good boy.” 

Jaskier made another strangled sound, like he’d just been gut-punched, and Geralt smirked, his own cock twitching against Jaskier’s leg. “Like hearing that, do you?” 

Whimpering again, Jaskier nodded, and Geralt kept going, spreading his fingers, stretching Jaskier open bit by bit as the kid gradually loosened up for him. It wasn’t as hard as he’d expected to keep it slow for now, his impatience tempered by how much he was actually enjoying this himself. Jaskier was just so fucking _responsive._ He looked completely wrecked already, panting and moaning as he fisted his cock harder and faster. Geralt let him go at it, twisting his wrist and keeping his eyes on Jaskier’s face while he curled his fingers forward, looking for— 

_“Fuck!”_ Jaskier gasped, his whole body jerking. Geralt didn’t stop, running the tip of his tongue over his teeth in an open-mouthed grin as he watched Jaskier basically writhe on the bed in front of him. “What— _hnn— G-Geralt—_ It’s too… I _can’t—_ ” 

The last burst out in a loud whine, stunned shock plastered on Jaskier’s face as a single long spurt of come spattered up his front, his hole spasming around Geralt’s fingers— then another, and another, with each light stroke against his prostate. He wasn’t even really pumping his cock anymore, just squeezing himself with intermittent little jerks of his fist as he came, staring wide-eyed at nothing with shocked, broken cries erupting from his parted lips. 

Geralt worked him through it, his own erection starting to throb insistently with need as Jaskier’s squirms rubbed the kid’s thigh harder against his cock. He eased off the sweet spot as Jaskier finished shaking through his orgasm, but kept finger-fucking him— and on a whim, while Jaskier was still twitching and panting limply on the bed in front of him, Geralt pulled out, swiped his fingers through the obscenely large pools of come now coating the boy’s stomach, and slid them back inside him. 

Shuddering, Jaskier moaned something too garbled for Geralt to make out, but it definitely did not sound like a complaint. 

“Fuck, you look good like this. Dripping with come for me,” Geralt murmured, absentmindedly catching his bottom lip between his teeth while he watched himself work Jaskier’s come into his own ass. He didn’t keep going much longer, though, pulling his fingers out and quickly wiping them off on a corner of the bedspread once he was reasonably sure the boy wasn’t going to tense up on him again. And Jaskier bloody well _should_ be relaxed, after coming twice already. 

“Ready?” he grunted, snagging the condom from where he’d left it earlier. Jaskier nodded immediately, watching him tear the little foil packet open with his teeth, but the kid’s breath was coming fast and shallow, eyes darting between Geralt’s face and his dick. 

Geralt hesitated for a split second before rolling on the condom and then slicking himself up generously with a quiet groan. He’d had vague ideas, earlier, of getting the boy’s mouth on him first— but what he needed more right now was to sink his aching cock as deep into that tight heat as he possibly could. _Before_ Jaskier tensed up on him again. 

“It’s okay, I’ll go slow,” he said, settling himself between Jaskier’s thighs. Jaskier just nodded mutely again, biting his lip and staring down between them with a sort of nervous fascination. 

_Good enough._

Leaning down, Geralt planted a fist on the mattress and pushed the boy’s thighs open further with his hips; then reached down and finally, _finally,_ lined himself up with a stifled groan, his cock hot and heavy in his own hand. Jaskier’s breath hitched, an almost violent tremor running through him when Geralt started pressing forward, the very tip of his cock nudging into Jaskier’s hole. 

“Nn— _Geralt—_ ” 

“Just relax, remember? I’ll stop if you need me to,” Geralt murmured, pressing a kiss to the boy’s lips. Jaskier melted into it with a breathy moan, and Geralt rocked his hips just enough to push a little more of his cockhead inside and then let it slip out again. “You still want my big cock in you? Hmm?” 

Jaskier’s eyes were wide but he nodded fervently, whimpering a wordles noise of assent. Geralt kept going, pushing in as carefully as he could, a low groan escaping him as that tight squeeze slowly gave way until Jaskier’s rim slipped just barely over the full head of his cock. He managed to make himself stop again when Jaskier clenched around him with a single, whimpered sob, shaking, his legs tensing against Geralt’s hips. 

“You’re doing good, Jaskier, so good. Just breathe,” Geralt said hoarsely, rubbing soothing strokes over the kid’s trembling thigh. “Push again, like before— oh fuck, yes, that’s good,” he groaned as Jaskier loosened around him again, letting him slide deeper. 

Jaskier’s legs fell open further and Geralt kept up the encouragement, only half paying attention to what he was saying as he pushed gradually inside. He had to go almost _excruciatingly_ slowly… but it was more than worth it. Both for the feeling of opening Jaskier up with his cock, that deliciously tight heat squeezing around more and more of his aching length the deeper he went; and for the wide-eyed, open-mouthed look of blissful shock on that pretty face as Geralt's cock sank further and further into Jaskier’s slick heat. 

Once Geralt got deep enough, he finally started rocking in and out with short, shallow thrusts, letting go of his own cock to push Jaskier’s leg up instead. There was no mistaking the pained furrow under the sweaty hair falling over Jaskier’s forehead, but even with that, the boy looked like he’d just found the best thing in the world and couldn’t quite believe it was real. His big blue eyes stayed locked on Geralt’s face, red lips parted and his rapid breaths punctuated with perpetually surprised-sounding gasps as Geralt fucked him, sinking a little deeper inside him with every rocking half-thrust. 

“Geralt— oh fuck, _Geralt,_ ” Jaskier gasped as Geralt finally let himself have one proper, full thrust, before stilling his hips with his throbbing cock buried almost to the hilt in the kid's fantastically tight ass. 

Geralt grunted, pausing to let Jaskier get used to the feeling of being filled to the brim with cock, before slowly pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in again, his eyes fluttering briefly shut and a deep groan of pure bliss erupting in his throat. Jaskier felt fucking incredible, hot and slick and almost unbelievably tight around his cock, bent nearly double on himself under Geralt with one knee pushed up to his own shoulder. 

Pushing himself upright and settling back on his heels with one hand still on the back of Jaskier’s thigh and the other gripping Jaskier’s hip, Geralt spread his own knees wider and started fucking him with deep, slow thrusts, splitting his attention between watching Jaskier’s face and watching his own cock sliding in and out of the kid’s tight ass. He knew full well he _was_ fairly big, but his dick looked almost obscenely large like this. Maybe it was just the knowledge that he was Jaskier’s first, that he was spreading him open, filling the boy up in a way he’d _never_ had before; but whatever it was, there was something absolutely mesmerizing about watching himself pumping deep inside Jaskier again and again and _again._

After a series of those long, luxurious thrusts, feeling the drag and slide of every last inch of his cock in and out of Jaskier’s tight heat, Geralt finally paused again, to a gratifyingly dismayed whine from Jaskier. Twisting to grab the lube from where he’d dropped it on the bed beside them, Geralt pulled out just enough to check the condom was still snugly in place— unsurprisingly, it was, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d _been_ this fucking hard— and to quickly work fresh lube over his cock. He really didn’t want Jaskier to get too sore too fast; both for his own sake, and because Geralt did _not_ want this to be over anytime soon. Not if he could help it. 

Jaskier was breathing hard, watching avidly, and his cock was already starting to fill out again, though just a little. For now, at least. Smirking, Geralt pushed in again with a pleased groan, burying himself back into that delicious heat and running his lube-slick thumb up the underside of Jaskier’s reddened, sticky cock at the same time. Jaskier jerked, hips bucking and a surprised-sounding gasp escaping his parted lips. 

“Hmm… You like getting fucked,” Geralt said, more an observation than a question. He punctuated it with another thrust, pulling back and immediately driving in again, harder than he had yet; and Jaskier’s back arched into it and he _groaned,_ long and loud and unrestrained. 

The sound, the sight of Jaskier’s head tilting back to bare the long, sweat-sheened line of his throat, set something primal shivering through Geralt and he thrust again with a wordless growl. He didn’t stop that time, hooking Jaskier’s leg up over his shoulder and settling into an easy rhythm, faster than before— and Jaskier didn’t stop moaning while Geralt fucked him, propping himself up on his elbows to stare down between them, his mouth open as he panted for air and the bright, bright blue of his eyes just a thin band of colour around pupils blown wide with lust. 

Though he normally wasn’t one for talking much during sex, Geralt found himself doing it anyway, growling encouragement in between grunts of effort, telling the kid how well he was taking it and _exactly_ how fucking good he felt on his cock. He could feel the sweat trickling down his own spine, his hair sticking to the back of his neck and his breath coming ragged in his throat as he sped up despite trying to hold back. 

Not quite ready to for it to be over yet, Geralt finally forced himself to slow down into those long, deep thrusts again, leaning down as he did to ghost a hint of a kiss over the boy’s parted lips. He was fully hard again, amazingly, and Geralt wrapped his still-slick fingers loosely around Jaskier’s cock, giving him a single, slow stroke. “Got another one in you?” 

Jaskier _whimpered,_ but nodded. “ _Uh-_ uh-huh… I think s— _oh—_ ” 

He cut off into a gasp, cock jumping in Geralt’s hand as Geralt gave him a squeeze, driving deep into him one more time before stilling. 

“Turn over,” Geralt grated. Pulling out with a pang of regret when his cock slipped out of Jaskier’s heat, he moved out from between the kid’s splayed legs and fumbled blindly around for the lube behind him. 

Jaskier immediately scrambled over onto all fours and Geralt groaned at the sight of Jaskier’s ass up in the air again, his reddened, slick hole fucked wide open and waiting for more. He looked even better a second or two later, moaning as Geralt’s cock disappeared inside him again, and Geralt had to pause for a moment, both to catch his breath and to claw himself back from the suddenly too-close brink of orgasm. 

“C’mere,” he grunted, tugging Jaskier upright and wrapping his arm around the boy’s bare, heaving chest. Rolling his hips but never pulling out far, staying deep in that welcoming heat, Geralt reached down with his lubed-up hand to stroke Jaskier’s cock in time with his own thrusts. 

Jaskier quivered, his hips jerking and his head falling back against Geralt’s chest. “Nn… oh god, Geralt… It’s too… I… _uhh—_ oh _fuck—_ ” 

His half-coherent gasps devolved into a keening wail and Geralt pumped his hot, slick cock harder, fucking into him faster, easily holding the boy up on his knees as Jaskier sagged heavily back against him, moaning and twitching and gasping out unintelligible, sharp little grunts of pleasure. 

“Come on… Fucking come for me, one more time,” Geralt growled, panting. “Come on my cock while I fill you up, just like you wanted.” 

Jaskier whined and shuddered, his hips bucking weakly as Geralt kept driving into him, grunting, his hand tightening on the boy’s cock. He couldn’t hold off much longer, he was _so_ close, that burning tension coiling inexorably tighter and hotter in his gut with every thrust into Jaskier’s slick heat; and Jaskier was practically _vibrating_ in his arms, the kid’s every exhale a loud cry that sounded like it was being punched from his lungs by Geralt’s thrusts— 

And with a wailing sob that ripped from his throat, Jaskier actually came for a third time. He was almost completely dry, only a single, short spurt of come spattering the bedspread between his knees before he gasped and shook through the rest of his orgasm, his cock pulsing futilely in Geralt’s fist, his ass clenching around Geralt’s dick and his fingers clutching desperately at Geralt’s thighs. 

“Fuck— that’s it… here it comes— take it— _fuck—_ ” 

Muffling his own curse by sinking his teeth into the sweaty curve of Jaskier’s neck, Geralt shuddered as his orgasm crested and burst, his hips stuttering into jerky, uncoordinated thrusts and his lungs seizing in his chest. He couldn’t breathe, stars flashing in his vision while he spilled out in waves with Jaskier still spasming around him, his own come flooding hot and thick around his pulsing cock. 

When he came back to himself a few moments later, still panting, Jaskier was shivering in his arms, trembling from head to toe with soft, whimpering half-sobs falling from his lips. Geralt reached down to pull out slowly, carefully making sure the condom didn’t slip; then peeling it off and tying a quick knot so it wouldn’t spill everywhere. 

Jaskier was completely out of it, swaying on his knees and shakily letting Geralt maneuver them around to lie down together, away from the damp patches of sweat and come. He curled up to Geralt’s side immediately, clinging to him, and Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders with a twinge of guilt. He had probably— no, he had definitely— gotten a little carried away, considering it was the boy’s first time. 

“You okay?” he asked, as gently as he could, twisting slightly to look at Jaskier’s face where it was buried into his chest. 

Jaskier grunted; paused; then— “Feels weird,” he mumbled. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Yeah.” Another pause, and then Jaskier shifted, looking up at Geralt through those big blue eyes with a shy half-smile on his lips. “But not too much. It actually kinda feels… good, too.” 

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed, feeling an oddly soft smile creeping onto his own face in return. “That’s good.” 

He pressed a brief kiss to Jaskier’s mouth, and the kid’s smile widened. It was more… genuine than the bright, practiced ones he’d been flashing Geralt back at the bar. Open. It made him look younger, too. 

Geralt knew he really should feel guilty about that. 

He didn’t. 

“My _dick_ fucking hurts, though,” Jaskier added, and Geralt snorted a laugh, re-settling himself and running his fingers up and down Jaskier’s bare arm as his eyes drifted shut. Fuck, he was tired. 

“You liked it.” 

Jaskier snuggled in closer, and Geralt could still feel the boy’s smile against his skin. “Yeah.” 

“I can call you a cab,” Geralt said a few minutes later, the thought occurring to him that it was… probably really late already. 

“Um…” Jaskier fidgeted. “My parents actually think I’m… at a friend’s place for the night. I can… sleep on the couch or something, if—” 

“You’re not sleeping on the fucking couch,” Geralt said. “You can stay, it’s fine. Just… I have work tomorrow morning. You’ll have to get up early.” 

“You have to work on a _Saturday?”_

Geralt snorted a laugh. “Detective, remember?” 

“Well, yeah, but… I mean—” Jaskier made an indignant little huffing sound, sounding affronted on Geralt’s behalf. It was actually kind of sweet. “It’s _Saturday._ ” 

“Monsters don’t take weekends off, kid,” Geralt muttered, rolling Jaskier over and curling up to his back with a yawn. “Now go the fuck to sleep before I change my mind.” 

The threat didn’t have any heat to it, but Jaskier quieted anyway, scooting backwards a little to snuggle in tighter against Geralt’s front with a contented hum. Listening to the steady sound of Jaskier’s breathing, feeling the rise and fall of the boy’s chest under his arm, Geralt’s last barely-conscious thought before he drifted off was that really, his shit day had ended pretty damn well after all. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Can Wait Until I'm Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945259) by [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf)




End file.
